


what am i to you, baby?

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: “What song makes you think of me?”





	what am i to you, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> for adam, bc he requested it. if u want to request a drabble go here: https://rlversongs.tumblr.com/post/186277940866/request-fics-3
> 
> hang out on tumblr? https://rlversongs.tumblr.com
> 
> comments and kudos are much loved <333 also as it says in the tags i dont really ship this pairing but a request is a request and adam is mean (prompt was “What song makes you think of me?”)

“What song makes you think of me?”

Not exactly what Steve expected to hear first thing in the morning. It was six am, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon line and Steve  _ desperately  _ wanted a coffee. He didn’t normally drink caffeine, but for some reason today he just craved it. He turned his head, bleary eyes trying to focus on the long haired god in front of him. Thor had a habit of jump scaring him by speaking, though.

“‘Scuse me?”

“What song?” Thor started, excitement seeping into his voice in such a degree that it was almost palpable in the air.

“Makes me think of you? That’s a hard question, love.” Steve said as he wrapped the thunder god up in a hug from behind.

“Is it? Really?” Thor said back, tilting his head to lean on Steve’s shoulder.

“Mm,” Steve answered, eyes slipping back closed in the dusky light of the early morning. “Would it be cliche to say  _ Immigrant Song  _ by _ Led Zeppelin _ ?”

“Maybe, but you can’t deny it fits well.”

“Mhm. Coffee?” Steve mumbled, pressing his face to Thor’s back. He loosened his grip a little as he felt Thor go to turn around. When they were facing each other, Thor pressing a mug into his hand, he finally reopened his eyes.

“Hi,” he said softly, taking a sip of the much needed caffeine.  _ Sip. Swallow. Sip. Swallow. _

“Hi,” Thor replied, stealing the mug back and planting a sweet kiss on Steve’s open mouth. Steve’s eyes, for the second time that morning, fell closed. Thor sculled the hot coffee and immediately complained about his burning tongue. Steve’s eyes snapped open, his face a perfect portrait of betrayal.

“Oh, poor baby,” Steve mocked him, entirely unsympathetic. Thor pouted. Steve couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing him again. Their mouths moved together languidly, lazily. Soft sounds of lips moving against each other filled the room. Thor stepped infinitely closer to Steve, his arms coming to wrap around his neck. Steve’s hands fisted in Thor’s long, blond hair. 

“What about me then?”

“Hm? What about you?” Thor answered, distracted by his sore mouth.

“What song fits me?”

“Oh, well isn’t that obvious?  _ American Idiot  _ by _ Green Day. _ ”

(The entire floor was woken up at the unholy time of 06:32 by one Steve Rogers’ offended squawking.)

**Author's Note:**

> hang out on tumblr? xx https://rlversongs.tumblr.com
> 
> comments and kudos are much loved <333


End file.
